


Sentimientos nocturnos

by silkycat



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkycat/pseuds/silkycat
Summary: Slaine y Lemrina hablan sobre sus sentimientos.





	Sentimientos nocturnos

Slaine siempre se preguntaba él motivo por el que Lemrina se aferraba a las sabanas de esa manera, mas nunca se atrevió a preguntarle. ¿Qué tal si el problema era él? ¿Tal vez Lemrina no quería compartir la cama con un terrestre?

“Slaine…” la voz de Lemrina salió casi como un susurro.

“¿Si?” no se atrevió a mirar a la chica.

“¿Si mis piernas funcionaran me amarías como la amas a ella?” Slaine pudo sentir el dolor en la voz de Lemrina, y hubo un momento de silencio de parte de los dos.

“No sé a qué te refieres” no podía mirarla a los ojos, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

“No me mientas, lo sé, se lo que sientes, veo la forma en que la miras”

Ahí fue cuando Slaine se dio cuenta, Lemrina pensaba en tener esta conversación desde que se empezó a aferrar a las sabanas, lo estaba haciendo ahora.

“Claro que tienes un defecto, no tiene que ver con tus piernas. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que me ames, ese es tu defecto, pero es algo fácil de corregir” sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, sabía que sus palabras causarían más dolor en la chica, pero tenía que entender que amarlo era un defecto.

“Amarte nunca será un defecto para mi Slaine, y no es algo que se pueda corregir, planeo seguir amándote aunque tu corazón pertenezca a ella” los brazos de Lemrina terminaron alrededor de Slaine, mientras los dos lloraban en silencio.

Lemrina por el amor de Slaine que nunca tendría, y Slaine por nunca ser capaz de amarla y solo hacerla sufrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo y respiro por el angst de estos dos.  
> Igual no tengo cabeza para los títulos, por eso salio esa bazofia.


End file.
